


Would you tell me who you are, what's on your mind?

by svcculents



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, alecs pining, but isn't it obvious, clarys v nice, magnus is mentioned, oh look alec lets someone in, pls read ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svcculents/pseuds/svcculents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which alec and clary become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you tell me who you are, what's on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this v quick so sorry if it's bad!! enjoy!!!!

It wasn't until Clary found Alec on the steps of the Institute training room, that she realized how broken he was, how fragile; only when he let his guard down. She was trying to find Jace, thank him for returning the necklace and the cup to her. Instead, she found Alec with his head in his hands. Anger flared inside her and she would have walked past if Alec didn't raise his head to stare at her blankly.

She could see the tears on his face and the anger evaporated. Pity took it's place. Alec watched her warily, as if expecting her to slap him, yell at him, or even worse, _talk_ to him. Clary decided to go with the latter, a punishment for what he did.

She made her way to where he was sitting, and stood over him, not saying a word. Alec looked up at her and then cast his eyes downward, shame and embarrassment flashing across his face. "What do you want?" he murmured. He was quiet, even more so than usual. "I don't know," said Clary. She sat down next to him and turned her head to look at him. "I don't know," she repeated.

Alec looked up, his hands pressed together. He was blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry," he said. Clary started, turning to stare at him. "Don't get used to it," he added quickly. Clary's lips curved into a slight smile. "Alright," she agreed. There was silence, until she broke it. "Why?" she asked. Alec didn't look at her. "Why what?" he returned. Clary glared at him, but with no real heat. "You know why," she said. "You helped Lydia, and you abandoned Jace, Isabelle, and me. Even though I know you're not too fond of me, I know you love them. And for god's sake, you're marrying Lydia. So why?" Alec finally looked at her, he seemed to be struggling to get the words out. "My parents were in the Circle," he began. "They drilled into my head; be a good solider, be a good shadowhunter. Bring honor to the Lightwood name.

But they destroyed it. They're the ones who tarnished this family's reputation. As for Jace and Izzy, well." He paused, not bothering to see her reaction. "Lydia and I need to be married. It's a political union and I'd rather it be someone I know, even if it's been a day and Jace.. he said he knew why I was marrying her. Because of-" he let out a choked sound and Clary nodded. She hesitated before putting her arms around the shaking boy. That's all he was, a boy forced to grow up too soon, too fast. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"I'm sorry for Jace and I'm sorry for your parents. I'm sorry for what you have to go through. You don't deserve it. And for what it's worth, you're the best solider I've seen. Better than Jace, even," she said, her tone teasing. It drew a smile out of Alec. "Why are you being kind to me? After how I treat you?" "Because no one deserves this, no one deserves pain. And even though you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, I don't really mind." "I think I broke Magnus," Alec told her. "I think I broke Simon," she replied. Alec's arms slowly went around her and they sat there, holding each other. _They could learn to tolerate each other_ , Clary thought. _Maybe even be friends._

And if Jace and Izzy yelled at Alec the next morning, if Clary told them where they could shove their insults, if she congratulated Lydia and hugged Alec, right in front of Jace and Izzy; if he hugged her back and Jace's mouth fell open in shock, well. That was a secret she wasn't telling.


End file.
